Evil's Apprentice
by Hylian Mage
Summary: "What do you have against love? Why do you hate it so much?" He turned away from the conjured image of the sleeping princess and faced her so-called 'True Love'. "Because," he began, "Love brings nothing but misfortune. Dark Magic is classified as such because of the things one can do with it. However, no one realizes, that Love is the Darkest Magic of all."


**HM: HELLLLOOOO PEOPLES!**

**Gin: *rubs ears* Do you have to be so loud?**

**HM: *blinks innocently* I don't know what you mean.**

**Rancess: He is most likely addressing the excessive volume in which you spoke.**

**HM: Ooooohhhhhh...**

**Gin: *mumbles under breath***

**Rancess: Interesting, so this is the story you were so excited to publish?**

**HM: Yep! Speaking of which… Hi guys! Hylian Mage bringing you another story for your entertainment!**

**Gin: You sound like an advertiser in an infomercial…**

**HM: And you know about infomercials… how?**

**Gin: *ignores***

**HM: Okaaaay… Anyways, yes this story is in celebration of the new 'Maleficent' movie. It kinda took me by surprise actually… but **_**gods**_** she's awesome~!**

**Rancess: I am not familiar with this Maleficent you speak of…**

**Gin: *nods in agreement***

**HM: *gapes* NANI?!**

***HM grabs Gin's and Rancess' arms and drags them to TV* Wait here.**

**HM: So, really quickly, I seem to be forgetting to do this… in like, every story I have… so, me no own Sleeping Beauty or the awesomeness that is Maleficent! If I did, I probably would've screwed something up… bye!**

**Chapter I: Once Upon a Time**

"Adam! Time to get up!" Sapphire colored eyes cracked open. "Proprio altri cinque minuti." The owner said groggily. There was a knocking on the door. "Come on Adam. You're gonna be late for school." The voice of his mother said.

Adam groaned and got out of his bed, shivering slightly when his bare foot touched the ground. He trudged towards his dresser and blindly took out some clothes, laying them on his bed. He then grabbed his towel and headed to the bathroom.

After taking a hot shower, he walked back into his room and ran the towel through his sandy-blonde hair. He put on a pair of blue boxers and turned to the clothes he had laid out. A few minutes later he had a purple checkered, short sleeved, buttoned shirt with the top buttons unbuttoned, accentuating his muscular frame, and blue fitted jeans. Around his neck was a flat, green, circular stone the size of a baseball attached to a golden chain.

After grabbing his phone, wallet, and keys, he headed downstairs, where his mom was waiting for him. "Morning mom, what's for breakfast?" He asked when he sat down at the table. "Pancakes. Eat up, you're gonna be late." She replied. His mother, Genevieve LeFey-diStregoneria (a French native), was a petite woman in her 40's with sandy-blonde hair that reached her waist and forest green eyes that held a mischievous twinkle. She had fair skin and a musical voice that had all the men swooning after her.

"Ezio! Breakfast!" She called up the stairs. Adam smiled as his mother muttered under her breath in Italian. His father stepped into the kitchen, a bright smile on his face. Ezio diStregoneria was a man of 45 with dark brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a sharp tongue. He had a devil-may-care attitude and was only held in check by his wife.

"Amore mio, come stai oggi?" He asked, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She rolled her eyes and smacked him lightly on the back of the head. "Just fine. Not annoyed at all, after I called you down about ten times." She replied, a smile fighting its way on her face. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, then turned his attention to Adam. "My boy! How are you this morning? Has your mother had to beat off any girls with a stick?" He asked, blue eyes shining. He was hit again, this time with the spatula his mother held in her hand. "For your information, I do not 'beat girls off with a stick'...I introduce them to my Discipline inducing frying pan." She said with a smirk. Both Ezio and Adam shivered, having been on the receiving end of that 'frying pan from Hell', as they call it.

"No papà, she hasn't." Adam said. "Besides, I do have a girlfriend." He said. His mother frowned, but quickly hid it with a smirk. "Well you two better be careful, or else I'll have to reacquaint you with Mr. Clang." She said, using her personal nickname for the frying pan. He paled and nodded vigorously, to which she laughed. "Oh sweetie, I'm only joking. I know you wouldn't do that." She said.

Adam looked at the clock and saw that it was time for him to go. He hastily got up and hugged both his parents. "Gotta go. Love you, bye!" He said as he ran out the door.

He ran outside, where a girl around sixteen was waiting. She had long brown hair tied in a messy braid that was over one shoulder **(Think Elsa's hair from 'Frozen')**, almond shaped green eyes, and fair skin. She was a few inches shorter than his figure of 6' 5" and was well fit. She was wearing a red blouse with a black scarf around her neck, black and red miniskirt, and high-heeled thigh high black boots.

"Bonjour Jeanette. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?" She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a passionate kiss on his lips. "Comment pensez-vous? Ade?" She whispered in his slightly pointed ear. He shivered and gave her a lopsided grin. "Apparently good, since you seem to be in a happy mood today." He said, linking their fingers together and walking towards the bus that would take them to the school.

Jeanette Cossette was a girl of sixteen. She had relocated from Paris to Italy with her father less than a year before, and she and Adam had been fast friends right away. After five months of them knowing each other, they tentatively decided to give the dating thing a try. Needless to say, it's been going well.

The 'Ade' thing was a pet name that resulted in a few too many hours of watching shoujo anime and reading shoujo manga. She was quite the otaku.

"Depends. My dad lost his job today." She said. He caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. "That sucks. How is he?" She sighed. "He started drinking again. I ju...I have no idea what I'm going to do."

She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head. "It'll be fine. It's probably just his way of showing grief is all." He said soothingly. She sighed. "I hope so Ade, I really do."

~o~

They didn't see each other for the rest of the day, as they had different classes. During last period, Adam impatiently tapped his pencil against his thigh, glaring at the clock to make it go faster. When it was 2:57, he was already leaning out of his seat, ready to dart for the door. He wasn't the only one, the other students were doing the same. The teacher had given up on the lecture long ago and was currently reading a book at his desk.

Adam waited with bated breath, counting down the seconds until he could spend all the time in the world with his family and girlfriend. The monotonous ticking was making his eye twitch and subconsciously tap his finger on the desk in time to it.

Finally, the bell that sounded like a choir comprised of the most holy of angels (to him) rang, heralding the beginning of summer.

He quickly shot out of his seat and bolted to the front gates, where he was to meet Jeanette. Said brunette was talking on her phone, seemingly arguing with whoever was on the other line. When she saw him coming, she said something into the phone and hung up.

"Your dad?" He asked. She nodded and tossed her braid over her shoulder. "Yeah he wants me to go with him hunting. 'Father-daughter bonding' he said." She rolled her eyes at the thought. He gave her one of his lopsided smiles and kissed her forehead. "You should go, he needs this." He said. Jeanette sighed and closed her eyes. "I suppose you're right. As much as I hate it...anyways, I'll see you later then?" She asked. He nodded and pecked her on the lips. He then began walking home.

~o~

When Adam got home, he was surprised at how quiet and empty the house was. "Mom?" He called as he went upstairs to put his bag back. Attached to his door was a note written hastily. 'Went to shop for stuff. Be back tonight. Finish your homework and there's food in the fridge. Love, Mom & Dad.' He smiled a bit and opened the door to his room. Walking inside, he placed his backpack on the ground and sat at his desk, starting up his laptop.

After awhile of surfing the web and laughing at animal videos, Adam turned off his computer and closed his eyes.

After what seemed like hours, he was awoken by the sound of the door closing. He sat up and stretched, the joints cracking back into place. A blanket that was placed on him fell off his shoulders and into his lap. He stared at the blue cloth in confusion. He didn't remember grabbing a blanket before he fell asleep.

"Adam! Can you help us with these?" His mother called. He got up and went to the front room, where his mother walked in with three shopping bags in each hand. He tooke them from her and began to put the contents away. "Where's dad?" He asked. "Oh someone stopped him when we came home and started talking to him." She said.

Ezio came back inside, a deep frown on his face. "Che cosa è successo?" Genevieve asked, worried about the look on her husband's face. "An old colleague of mine. He told me that there were some Ĉasistoj in the area and that we should be careful." He said. Adam tilted his head in confusion; he had never heard his father use that language before. His father sent him a smile and waved it off.

~o~

The night held an unnatural chill in the air. Somewhere, a wolf howled at the full moon that cast its gentle light on the sleeping Italian countryside.

The moon cast its light on the sleeping Adam, unbeknownst to him that he wasn't alone in the room. Standing next to the bed was a shadowy figure. It had the basic form of a human, but it was as if it was wearing a full bodysuit that covered its entire form, revealing nothing but glowing amethyst eyes and a glowing red orb the size of a ping pong ball in the middle of its chest. It observed the slumbering teen before it with a somewhat warm gaze. So innocent… so unaware of the horrors that could be brought upon him, especially now that he was coming of age. The figure lifted a shadowy hand and ran it through the sandy locks. The teen purred in contentment and unconsciously leaned into the touch.

Suddenly, a noise caught the figure's attention. It glided over to the window and looked out. Outside was a group of people wielding crossbows and swords. Eyes widening, the figure phased through the floor and woke up the elder diStregoneria's. _**"Ezio, Genevieve."**_ It said in a raspy voice, almost whisper-like. They sat up in bed and stared at the figure in confusion. "Bartok? What is it, mon ami?" Genevieve asked. "Hunters. They're outside and trying to break in." The figure, now known as Bartok, said. Their eyes widened and they shot out of bed. "Bartok, grab Adam and bring him to the basement!" Ezio shouted as he grabbed a staff with a black stone in the shape of a serpent coiled around the top from underneath the bed. Bartok nodded and phased through the ceiling.

Bartok glided over to the boy and shook him awake. Sapphire eyes still glazed with sleep were slowly revealed and stared uncomprehendingly at the shadowy figure above him. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to scream, only for Bartok to cover it. _**"Be calm, Adamaire. I am not going to hurt you. My name is Bartok. I am your guardian and protector. Right now, I need you to come with me to a safe place. Do you understand?"**_ Bartok asked. Adam nodded, blue eyes still wide, and Bartok's hand uncovered his mouth.

Adam threw the covers off and swung his legs off the bed. Since he was dressed only in sky blue boxers, he quickly rifled through his dresser and dug out a pair of grey sweats. After putting them on, he followed Bartok through the house and down to the basement.

~o~

When they got to the basement, Bartok made sure that it was between Adam and the door. "So, what are you, exactly?" Adam asked. _**"A Shade. We are similar to ghosts, however, our existence relies on a contract. Think of it like a phantom butler and bodyguard."**_ It said. Adam nodded in understanding. A loud noise was heard upstairs and the sounds of fighting was heard. "What's going on Bartok?" Adam asked fearfully. _**"Hunters. They've come for you."**_ Bartok said.

"For me? Why?"

_**"Because you are the offspring of a Fairy and a Dark Wizard. You are the first male fairy to be born in thousands of years."**_ Bartok said.

"He's right." A familiar voice said from the entrance of the basement. Jeanette came downstairs, wearing a scarlet corset top with black lace, black leather pants, and black boots. Her hair was in its usual messy braid and she held a crossbow in her hands, her eyes held a maniacal glint in them, and the tattoo was new. It was of a red rose with a silver arrow and a stake crossed behind it. Behind her, his parents were escorted downstairs, their arms held behind their backs.

"For years, the Cossette clan has been looking for the latest supernatural freak that threatens normal people. Dark Elves, Witch Dwarves, Fairy Vampires, and now... the first male Fairy to be born in thousands of years. I always knew you were special Ade, but to have every single Fairy-folk under your rule? It was too good an opportunity to miss." She said with a wicked grin. Ezio and Genevieve were forced to their knees behind her and Jeanette pointed her crossbow at Adam's heart. "Unseal him." She ordered. Bartok grabbed the crossbow and tossed it away. _**"You will not harm him."**_ It said threateningly. Jeanette smirked wickedly. "A Shade? Hmm, I know! _Mi ordigi vi stari malsupren Ombro_." She said. A tremor pased through Bartok's body, and, as if it was a marionette, stepped aside, although anyone could tell it wasn't happy. "Now, where were we?" Jeanette grinned at the scowling Genevieve.

The man holding her right arm let go and she brought her arm forward. She was holding a golden wand about five inches long. With a final glare Jeanette's way, she pointed the wand at her son. "_Dimitte sanguine antiquorum._" She said. A golden light shot out from the wand and hit the stone dead-on.

It began to glow, and unbelievable pain wracked through his body. A bright light surrounded him and the sound of his screams filled the room. When it died down, Jeanette gasped in awe. Adam's features became more angular and resembling a fairytale prince and four dragonfly like wings protruded out of his back. The top two were five feet long and the bottom were four feet.

He collapsed to his hands and knees and groaned. "Magnificent." Jeanette whispered in awe. She aimed her crossbow at him. _"Ustulo!"_ The men holding Ezio yelled in pain as they were engulfed in violet flames. The men holding Genevieve let her go and ran towards him. _"Obstupefacio!"_ She yelled, pointing her wand. The Hunters were immediately unable to move and Ezio ran towards Bartok. "My friend, guard him with your life. No matter what, protect him." He said. The Shade nodded and bowed. Ezio thrust his hand into the Shade's chest and muttered words in a foreign language under his breath. The Shade's form began to shift and began to be sucked inwards towards the glowing orb in his chest, until only the orb remained.

Meanwhile, Genevieve ran to her son and cradled his face in her hands. "Mom?" He groaned. She shushed him as she stroked his hair. "I don't have much time. Listen to me. I want you to find someone, anyone, who will teach you magic. When the time is right, you'll come back here and take the role you were always meant for." She smiled sadly at him and pointed her wand at a bare wall. _"Aperite portas regni ad aliud."_ She said. A swirling gold vortex formed and Genevieve pushed Adam towards it. Ezio handed him Bartok's orb and smiled sadly at his son.

"NO!" Jeanette let out a roar of rage as Genevieve's spell wore off and she fired two arrows, one piercing Ezio's heart, and the other hitting Genevieve's leg. "After him!" She barked at the other Hunters.

"Run Adamaire! Run!" The newly revealed fairy did as his mother told him, going through the golden vortex. When he was a distance away, he turned back to see his (officially ex-)girlfriend shoot his mother in the head.

Adamaire couldn't stop the tears that ran down his face. Nor could he wipe that memory away. The look of sadness and regret on his parents' faces and the look of twisted victory on Jeanette's.

~o~

Through the vortex he ran, not stopping when the vortex opened to a rocky landscape surrounded by dead trees and ominous storm clouds.

He eventually reached a large, gothic castle on top of a mountain. He crossed the bridge and pounded on the door. "Hello?! Hello! Please, help me!" An arrow embedded in the door next to his head. He looked back and saw three of the hunters wielding crossbows heading towards him. Panicking, he pounded on the door again. "Please! Somebody! Help!" Another arrow hit him in the back of his thigh.

Suddenly, the arrows that were heading towards him were repelled by a green barrier. The door opened and a tall, slender woman appeared. She had green skin, yellow eyes, and a prominent chin. Both her lips and her long nails were colored red. She wore a black and purple cloak with bat wing-like edges and a high collar. On her head were dragon-like black horns and in her hand was a golden staff with a glowing yellow orb. On the finger of her right hand was a black ring with a circular stone. On her shoulder was a raven that regarded Adamaire with a curious gaze.

Her lips were set in a deep frown as she looked at the hunters. "What are you doing in my domain?" She asked, a dangerous tone in her voice. "We're here for him." One of them said, pointing at Adamaire, who was holding his leg in pain. She glanced at him and looked back at them. "And what is it he has done?" She asked. "He was born. He's a male fairy with some Dark Wizard blood in him." The hunter said.

A gleam entered her eyes as she looked at Adamaire with new interest. "What are you going to do to him?" She asked. "What we do with all of its kind. Kill him." He replied. Anger shone in her yellow eyes as she stepped in front of the boy. "Then I'm afraid I can't help you. I suggest you go back where you came from if you want to survive this encounter." She said stonily.

The hunters readied their crossbows and fired. The woman brought her staff to the ground and the arrows stopped in midair, gravity bringing them down. She raised her staff and violet lightning surged around the orb. She pointed it at them and the lightning flew at them. The hunters screamed as they were fried, the pure electricity surging through their bodies. After a few minutes, their charred corpses collapsed on the bridge.

"Well. My pet, go see where they came from and make sure no more come here." The raven on her shoulder cawed and flew off. She then turned her attention to Adamaire. She glided over to him and ran a hand through his sandy-blonde hair. "Hush now child. You're safe here." She signaled some of her guards to carry him inside as his eyes slowly closed, a red orb clutched in his hand.

~o~

Adam slowly opened his eyes, finding himself in an unfamiliar room. "So, you have awoken." An icy, feminine voice said. Turning his head, he saw the woman from earlier sitting in a chair. He sat straight up and tried to put as much distance between him and her as possible.

She raised a delicate eyebrow at this. "Do not be afraid, I am not going to harm you." She said. She rose from her chair and strode gracefully to his bed, sitting next to him. "Tell me, child, what is your name?" She asked. "A-Adam. Adamaire Azreal diStregoneria LeFey." He said. She hummed as she drummed her fingers against her staff.

"Why were those humans after you?" She asked. He bit his bottom lip and looked down, sapphire eyes filling with tears. "I…" He whispered. He didn't know whether he should trust this lady or not, after all, she had single-handedly killed three hunters, not to mention the fact that the one person he trusted besides his parents betrayed him and killed said parents' right in front of him. "Well?" She demanded, annoyance evident in her tone. _'Well, it's not like I have anything left to lose._' He thought. He then proceeded to tell her everything that happened, not leaving out any detail.

When he was finished, he let out a shaky breath and leant backwards against a stone wall. She gazed at him for what felt like hours, until her crimson lips curled upwards in a smile. "Well then," She said as she rose from the bed, "we must make the necessary preparations for your training." He looked at her in surprise. "Training?" She laughed in amusement. "Of course. How else are you to learn magic? This is an opportunity to get a fresh start." She said. "But, the magic I'm going to teach you will make you very powerful, and will require some sacrifices. I will not have a weak apprentice." She stroked the raven on her shoulder tenderly. "However, it will give you what I know your heart desires the most." She said. "And what is that?" Adam asked. "What do you think it is child?" He thought about it, what he _really_ wanted was his parents back, but, seeing as how that would probably never happen (considering that it was like the _biggest_ rule in magic pop-culture), he thought of the next best thing. "Revenge," He said, blue eyes glimmering in anger. "I want revenge. But I don't want them dead, not right away. I want to see them _suffer_." She gave him a wicked grin. "Very well." She said. "By the way, who are you?" He asked. "You may call me... Maleficent."

**HM: Whew! That was something! Gin and Rancess are watching Sleeping Beauty so I'm all alone here.**

**?: Not completely dearie.**

**HM: Gah! Oh, it's you. Shouldn't you be doing something else right now?**

**?: But it is as you said, you're all alone here. I thought I'd keep you company.**

**HM: Um, ok? Thanks Adam.**

**Adam: Besides, those two should be almost done soon.**

**HM: Anyways… Tell me what you guys think! Like it? Hate it? Wish I was chased out of town by an angry mob? Let me know!**

**Adam: Your input makes him write faster, and brings me one step closer to my plans… *evil chuckle***

**HM: Right… So please, review, PM, or message me on tumblr! Gotta go now, they reached my favorite part! Adam! Close out!**

**Adam: As you wish. Take care everyone, and until next time, arrivederci.**


End file.
